


Rainy Days

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Prompt:  Okay so it’s a rainy day and yn is afraid of thunderstorms and goes into sams office where he is streaming and she sits down next to him and wrapping her arm around his arm and he pulls her on to his lap and watches him play Minecraft
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude x Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Rainy Days

Y/n sat on her couch, doing some last-minute work for her coding class. Usually, afternoons like this one would be spent doing homework or chilling with Sam, but alas, today was Sam was streaming. 

Sam and Y/n had kept their relationship secret, simply because they had no reason for it to be public, and they saw no point in making more anxiety for both of them. So Y/n was perfectly content with not outing their relationship on stream today, even if she was extremely bored and missed her boyfriend all too much. 

She was a little tempted to use the “I need help with this code,” excuse to get him to hang out with her because lord knows he’ll drop anything to help Y/n, but Y/n would never take advantage of him like that (even if it were for sweet reasons.) 

Sam was the best boyfriend Y/n could have, she didn’t know what she would do without him, but now she was letting her thoughts get in the way of her work, and the sooner she finished coding the sooner she could make dinner and set up a movie for them to enjoy together while she listened to Sam talk about his stream. His passion for streaming was amazing, the way he cared about every single viewer and how excited he got when he reached any new goal, no matter how big or small.

So Y/n went back to her code, trying to figure out where she made the small spelling mistake that seemed to be screwing up the entire sequence. She had her Lofi Hip-Hop playlist going on in the background, helping her focus and be calm, considering how frustrating coding could be sometimes. But soon enough she could barely hear the music, as it had started raining outside, and hard. 

Suddenly any hesitation of barging into Sam’s room and stealing him went away. To say the least, Y/n had a fear of thunderstorms. She often laughed at her funny stories of refusing to leave cars because it was raining, but that didn’t change the fact that she was a huge no-way-josè person to thunderstorms. As the storm quickly got worse, Y/n made her way to Sam’s room. All she wanted right now was comfort, but in her defense, Sam’s office was the only one without windows, so the storm could easily be muffled.

She quietly opened the door, peeking in to see if Sam was still streaming, (he was, he never stayed in his room after streaming, he always missed Y/n to much) and shuffled her over to Sam.

He had already muted his mic when he saw her enter the room, and his eyebrows furrowed in worry, 

“Are you ok?” He asked, knowing Y/n hated interrupting his streams.

“Uh, yeah, it’s just there’s this really big storm and it’s really loud in every room except here and you’re also here so I was just wondering if I could-”

“Here, sit down,” he patted an empty space next to him, and Y/n made her way over to him. Sam pulled Y/n into a small hug and kissed her forehead before returning to his stream,

“Hey guys, sorry about that, someone called me so I had to mute.”

Sam continued his stream while Y/n leaned into him letting her anxiety wash away. Sadly, her comfort went away when a loud clap of thunder shook the house. Out of reflex, she grabbed Sam’s hand (his hand flying to hers as well, because he knew just how much Y/n hated thunderstorms,) and he muted his stream.

Y/n was trembling, tears already gathered in her eyes, she really hated thunderstorms, and hated how much she feared them, it was like she was a little kid.

“Hey, it’s alright, it can’t hurt us, we’re inside. And don’t worry about being scared, we all are.” Sam reassured her, immediately reading Y/n’s expression. She nodded in understanding, but her trembling didn’t stop as more thunder came.

Sam pulled Y/n into his lap, thinking of a way to calm her down. He put his arms around her so he could still play the game and stream while she could distract herself by watching him, but still feel his comfort. Y/n practically melted at how sweet he was, leaning into his touch completely and relaxing as he continued streaming. For all she knew, Y/n could stay like this forever, in her boyfriend’s arms while he had fun with his passion, occasionally kissed her cheek or forehead.


End file.
